Liquidator
Bud Flud, better known as The Liquidator, is a character and a supervillain in the animated Disney television series Darkwing Duck. He was an anthropomorphic dog turned into a being made entirely of water, who had the ability to control and alter liquids. Liquidator was voiced by Jack Angel. Although a relatively popular Darkwing Duck villain, The Liquidator only makes major appearances in six episodes, with five of them alongside the Fearsome Five. In fact, his origin episode, the only one he appears solo in ("Dry Hard" 23rd in production order), only aired AFTER the character appeared in the two "Justice Ducks" episodes and "Life, the Negaverse and Everything", leaving many first-time viewers of "Justice Ducks" wondering where exactly he came from. He also makes a cameo appearance in "Time and Punishment". Background Bud Flud was a crooked businessman who owned the Sparkling Crystal Pure Flud Water, a bottled water company based in St. Canard. During a heatwave in St. Canard, Flud contaminated the water of competing drinks, leaving only his own brand, Sparkling Crystal Pure Flud Water, and Koo Koo Fizzy Water. He was assisted by two women early on, as well. He acquired his powers trying to poison his competitors’ supply of water in an effort to monopolize the market during the heat wave. When Flud was caught in the act by Darkwing Duck he took a tumble into one of the tainted vats and seemed to melt away and die. The volatile chemicals Flud had used instead altered his molecular structure, transforming him into a being made entirely of living water. Now rather deranged, the Liquidator blamed Darkwing for throwing him into the vat. Darkwing told him that he tried to save him, but he thought he died. Since he could now control all liquids, he turned all the water in St. Canard into a rubbery substance, and now had an absolute stranglehold on the water business in the city. Darkwing was able to defeat the Liquidator by pouring powdered cement on him, restoring the city's water to normal. Because he was once a businessman, much of The Liquidator's dialogue was based on advertising slogans. He formed part of The Fearsome Five as a henchman, which included the villains Megavolt, Bushroot, and Quackerjack, and whose leader was the evil incarnation of Darkwing Duck, Negaduck. It is believed that the Liquidator only had one 'episode to himself' because the writers found his Catch-phrase centric dialogue too hard to write. After escaping (how is left a mystery but it is possible that after Darkwing turned him into a fountain he used the running water to erode the concrete), the Liquidator joined Negaduck's Fearsome Five, taking over St. Canard until they were defeated by the Justice Ducks. The Liquidator remained with that team thereafter in their various schemes. Abilities His body is made out of liquid, some sort of chemically animated water, (an indirect result of his own chemical tampering with his competitors' supplies). He also shows numerous water-related abilities in "Dry Hard," including reforming when evaporated and when frozen, commanding constructs made of his watery body (similar to Green Lantern's energy constructions) and to create water monsters of limited intelligence not connected to him. In "Dry Hard" he also shows the ability to rapidly heat or chill water and to travel through pipes. In "Just Us Justice Ducks" he also shows the ability to engulf an opponent, Neptunia; who much to his chagrin, turns the tables on him by whipping him up with her trident from within. Perhaps Bud's most powerful ability, though, is his keen salesman's tongue, being the only villain in the show who seems to consistently match Darkwing's witty repartee. Character description Before he became a water dog, he had black hair, light brown fur, a brown shirt with a blue necktie, a yellow shirt underneath, had pants and worn shoes. As a water dog mutant, his entire body became blue and watery, has dark blue eyes (he had black before his mutation) and a blue tongue (it was pink before his transformation). He also has a slightly garbled voice and also almost only speaks in slogans except with a few exceptions when he screams. Appearances *Dry Hard *Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 1) *Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 2) *Ghoul of My Dreams (cameo) *Life, the Negaverse, and Everything *Darkwing Doubloon *Time and Punishment *Jail Bird Trivia *Also, of all the Fearsome Five, he seems to be the most mentally stable member. However, considering the characteristics of his teammates (a sadistic egomaniac, a dangerously irreverent toymaker, a cowardly plant/duck hybrid, and a super-charged delinquent who believes light bulbs are alive) this is relative and he is also the least inventive of them. *In "Jailbird", when Negaduck steals all of his powers, Liquidator kept his altered appearance, similarly to Bushroot. It is unknown why he didn't revert back to his original form. It could be that the chemicals caused his body to stay in this form forever. *He's also in some Disney videogames as a boss. *His origin story closely resembles the Joker from 'Batman.' It also resembles Tombstone's origin from the 1990s Spiderman series that aired on Fox. *His powers resemble a Spider-Man villain's, Hydro-Man. *His voice actor, Jack Angel, is the oldest of the voice actors of the Fearsome Five. Category:Characters [Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Fearsome Five Members Category:Comic Characters